The Lost Hobbits
by Angel of Times Past


The Story of the Lost Hobbits  
  
  
  
Caitlin was sitting at the movie theater with her cousin Suzanne, Elizabeth, a friend from church, along with her sister, Kate.  
  
This was the fourth time Caitlin had seen this movie, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. It was Suzanne's, Elizabeth's, and Kate's third time seeing it, though. They all loved the movie as you probably can tell by the number of times they had seen it. Caitlin was absently stuffing popcorn into her mouth, while Suzanne was staring at the screen. Kate and Elizabeth were whispering about one of the characters. Then, something happened-everyone in the theater disappeared and the four girls were sucked into the movie! They were in-MiddleEarth-with an elf standing over them. Then, the elf said, "Look at these creatures that fell out of the sky." "Who are you? Why have you come to our land?" a tall, elderly wizard said as he gave the girls a hand for getting up. It was Gandalf the Grey! The human girls had turned into their favorite creatures from MiddleEarth! Suzanne spoke up first, " I am Suzanna, the elf princess." "And, I, am Elizabeth, the hobbit!" Elizabeth said in a powerful voice. "I am Catharine, Suzanna's sister, another elf princess," said Kate, even though in real life the two girls weren't related. "Finally I am Caitlin, also a mere hobbit." Caitlin said at last. Elizabeth looked offended Suzanna said, "We have come to help you in any way possible!" "That is wonderful," a young hobbit said then he introduced himself and the others, "I am Frodo Baggins. The elf to my left is Legolas, the archer. To my right is the great wizard, Gandalf. And these creatures are Sam, Pippin, and Meriadoc. We call Meriadoc, Merry, though. Behind them is Aragorn the Ranger. Oh, yes, we mustn't forget our friend, Boromir, in the back there" he finished. "Say, where did you come from? Traveling are you?" Gandalf asked Catharine. She stumbled over her words, "Um. yes. We are traveling." She did now know how to totally answer the question truthfully. "Well, since you are here, you might as well join us on adventure!" Elrond said with a deep, rolling laugh. So the twelve of them set off on an adventure that none of them would ever forget.  
  
It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. The group, who called themselves the Fellowship of the Ring, was still walking, but soon they would rest and dine. The five hobbits in the group began to complain about being hungry. Aragorn through some apples to them.' Since they were the strongest and knew the way, Strider and Elrond lead the way. Catharine and Legolas were pulling up the rear of the group.  
  
Pippin and Merry kept on getting into trouble, Gandalf had to get onto them quite a few times. Merry made the excuse that they were immature because they were still in their 'tweens', the age between sixteen and thirty- three. Gandalf said that it was an awful excuse. Frodo agreed. About an hour later the group stopped to eat their meal. Pippin and Merry were sent along with Caitlin to find good firewood. Right as they were about to leave, Gandalf advised them not to even think about getting lost. There were many dangerous creatures in the woods. Legolas volunteered to go and hunt for something to eat with his bow and arrows. Catharine had taken a liking to Legolis and warned him to be careful. Sam was hungry and urged him to hurry up. While the others were gone, Frodo started clearing an area for the fire. After he finished clearing the area, Frodo pulled some apples from the food sack and began to cut them for stewing. "Didn't Mr. Gandalf tell us not to even think about getting lost?" Merry asked in a shaky voice. "Yes, but I'm not thinking about It." replied Caitlin, trying to look at the bright side of things. "Have you ever noticed how when you aren't thinking about something, that something happens?" asked Pippin. "What are you saying, Pippin? Are you saying that we are lost?" Merry asked. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying!" Pippin exclaimed. The young hobbits felt like they were being watched. "I think that we have enough firewood now. Let's start heading back." Caitlin stated. "That is the best idea I have hear all day." Merry said very quickly. Just as they turned around, they were ambushed from behind!  
  
"Where could they be?" Legolas asked getting quite annoyed. "Do you think that they got lost?" Elizabeth suggested showing concern for her friends. "They probably couldn't find any dry firewood." Sam said speaking up for a change. "We have had to tell them a hundred times to get dry firewood." Fordo stated. "I am sure that their mothers taught them better than to get wet firewood." Meanwhile, the no longer wandering hobbits were being wrapped in silk. Their kidnappers were giant spiders. There was already one bundle hanging on a tree limb, wiggling and trying to get free. It was Merry. One spider was standing out side of the group of spiders. It ran down a leafy hill and dove into a hole in the ground. Inside of the hole was a shiny black mirror. "Sauron, my evil master, we haves captsssured three of our-your enemysss." The giant spider said with a hiss. "Good work my evil pet." An eye appeared in the mirror. It was the evil eye of the dark lord, Sauron. "Uh.your nastiness.? I have some-um-uhh- bb-bad new to report to you." "Bad? Bad you say? Get on with it!" "T-there are-uh- still seven of them left." "What?" he shouted. The mirror shook. "How come you didn't get all of them?" "Well, your cruelness, sir, you see." the spider began, but Sauron stopped him. "Don't waste my time making excuses!" then he mumbled under his breath, "Why didn't I listen to those orcs that volunteered to find the ring barer for me?" "Now that's an insult your majesty." the spider stood strong. "Silence!" he yelled. Then he said, "Did you get the ring barer? Is he out of our way?" "We searched them very well with two of our best men, but we only found this." He held up a golden chain with a locket on it. I had belonged to Caitlin. "It will not open." This made Sauron so mad that he cast a spell on the messenger spider and killed him. The evil eye faded away from the mirror and it turned black again.  
  
The remaining nine were really starting to worry about the three small people, so they left their camp and set off in to the woods.  
  
Meanwhile, the spiders were devising a plan to capture the others.  
  
About fifteen minutes had gone by when the Fellowship came upon the spiders' hideout. But, as soon as they were in the middle of the small clearing they were captured. They had been lured to their capture by three hobbit-sized, silk wrapped, bundles hanging in the trees! The spiders were so excited that they did not notice that Suzanna had escaped and was hiding behind a tree, watching with fear in her eyes. The spiders began to individually wrap their captured 'friends'. Then, they wrapped them into a bundle. Something strange happened, five spiders were left guarding the bundle of silk while the rest ran towards the hole. They were going for a 'celebration' meeting with Sauron. Suzanna was sure she could handle the five guard spiders. They weren't armed and the looked harmless. But, looked was the key word. Suzanna drew her sward and crept out so from hiding. She picked up a rock and tossed it as far she could. When it fell. It made a loud noise in the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. Four of the spiders ran to see what had made it. One was left guarding. Suzanna kept creeping outward. Then she snuck up to the spider and when she was in arms length of it she cut off its leg. It made a shrill cry as if calling for reinforcements. That was exactly what it was doing. The other four came running quickly and leaped for Suzanna. One broke away from the fight and went to the dieing one's side a cried shrilly, too. Suzanna continued to try and cut off a spider's head. A few minutes later all five of the spiders were dead. They were all oozing green blood. Time was working against Suzanna. It was mandatory that she got her friends out of the silk before the spiders returned from their hole. She was sure that it would be any minute now. She carefully cut away the silk from the first bundle. It was Frodo. She asked him to undo the hobbits in the trees. Then she told him the earlier happenings of the day. Suzanna directed him to the spiders' hole. Frodo easily found the hole. There, he began to listen to the spider talk with Sauron. He quickly learned that the mirror was their key to Sauron. "If I can only break that mirror." he said to himself. But he mad a mistake, some of the spiders nearest to the door had heard him. The spiders were on the move. They chased Frodo up the hill. "Run, hurry, their coming!" he yelled to Suzanna to warn her. Suzanna was finishing undoing the second to last bundle when she heard Frodo's message. She very hurriedly tried to unwrap the last bundle, it was Pippin, but the spiders were coming too fast. So, Boromir and Aragorn lifted up Pippin over their heads and ran with him. The Fellowship ran as fast as their feet could carry them. They were dodging trees left and right. Then Gandalf stopped-he had gotten an idea. "Follow me!" he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear him. He turned around at an eighty-five degree angle and headed up a hill. They dove into a small opening in the ground and pressed against the wall. There they untied Pippin. "This is the spiders hole!" Frodo said. He turned around and saw the mirror. "We must destroy the mirror!" Gandalf turned around and looked at it. "We must destroy it." He took his staff and pointed it at the mirror then he spoke some Elvish words. The mirror shattered into a billion pieces. Just at that time a spider came up to the doorway, and strangely enough the spider began to shrink. It got smaller and smaller until it was the size of a regular spider. The mirror was what had made it giant! It tried to run away but Elizabeth stepped on it. A little while later they decided that it was safe to leave. There were no spiders in sight- of any size. They crept through the woods, not daring to speak, then they came to the edge of the forest. They went out one by one, being very careful. When they were all out of the woods the got back on the path and set off journey again into the sunrise. But little did they know evil eyes were lurking all about.  
  
The End! 


End file.
